BunnyThe Untold Story
by Story Unfolding
Summary: A/U-It's set in a different time, there are Sailor Scouts but not at first. Read it to the end and all will be clear, that's a promise!


Bunny  
  
The Untold Story  
  
She watched as the casket was lowered into the grave. The deep and beautiful mahogany wood glimmered in the moon's light. Yes the moon she thought, her grandmother had always loved the nighttime. Especially the moon, therefore it was fit for her to be buried at her favorite time. She laid a single red rose on the casket before it was lowered to it's final resting point. She wiped away her tears as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm really going to miss her." she sniffed and wiped her clear blue eyes. His gentle and warm hand brushed a stray blonde curl from her face and then kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Shh. I know you're going miss her Sere, I think your whole family will." they walked away from the silver tombstone with the rest of the small crowd. Several unfamiliar faces were wiping tears away and Serena wondered who they could be.  
  
She was lead into her boyfriends sleek black car and they drove to her house to sort some of her grandmothers possession's out. Serena opened the door and closed it behind her after waving to her boyfriend. She looked at the boxes that had been brought down from her grandmother's room. Her grandmother had been a packrat and had kept everything. She knew her grandmother had come from Japan about sixty years ago. She picked up a picture of herself posed with her grandmother.  
  
Serena looked at her own image, she still looked the same, tiny with golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She stared at her grandmother's image, it looked similar to her own. Her hair, was no longer the beautiful blonde it had once been but a beautiful silver. Her eyes were crystalline blue, they had never lost their beauty. The picture was the most recent picture that she had of her grandmother. Serena hugged it close to her body before opening one of the cartons with her grandmother's neat handwriting on it. It read, "To my darling Sere."  
  
She opened is slowly and blew off the layers of dust. Inside were a bunch of parchments and pictures all taken care of extremely well. She gingerly picked up the bunches when curiosity got the best of her. She set the others down and began pawing through the packet with pictures. She didn't recognize anyone in the pictures until she saw the familiar head of light blonde hair. Her grandmother was surrounded by eight smiling females and a tall handsome male. He had dark black hair and dark blue eyes. He looked familiar, like her mother.  
  
She knew that after her own mother and father's death, her grandmother had taken precious care of all her possessions. Serena looked through some more of the pictures. The same people kept showing up, then she came to a cluster of pictures with just her grandmother and the man. They were looking at each other affectionately, or in gentle embraces, they were always smiling. Her grandmother's eyes held a sparkle to them, and so did the mans. Serena wondered who the mysterious strangers were. Everyone looked peaceful and happy, her grandmother looked the most relaxed she had ever seen her. She didn't see a single picture of her grandfather.  
  
Serena opened another box, curious for more information. The next box was full of letters and objects. She recalled how her grandmother had told her stories of superheroes and a magical kingdom from years before. She always used to believe the stories were true because she knew her grandmother would never lie, and when she told the stories she told them in such detail and passion. Her grandmother became alive when she told the stories which she claimed were her past. Her mother, Rini, had always told her the stories were rubbish and she asked her grandmother to stop filling Serena's head with false lies and hopes.  
  
Serena cherished the box and the memories. She pulled out a letter, and out fell a velvet sack. Rini opened the sack and pulled out he contents. She pulled out a gold star locket on an intricate chain. She opened the locket and beautiful music filled the room, the music was familiar reminded her of her grandmother. She closed it and pulled out the next object, a gold broach with jewels and intricate designs on the front. As soon as she touched the broach, a sense of power filled her. She opened it and a large silver crystal was embedded in the center of a moon. Serena closed the broach for fear she would drop it with her shaking hands. She wondered what all these objects were, who the people were, who her grandmother really was. In Japan, had her grandmother lived a different life that no one knew about here in America.  
  
She pulled out a packet of letters, and one where it was so creased and faded that she had to struggle to read it. It read,  
  
Usagi,  
  
We all miss you so much here in Tokyo, but we also have terrible news to deliver. Endymion was killed in a battle with Beryl. We tried everything to save him, but he was killed by a blade through the heart. We're so sorry to have to tell you this but we knew you would want to know, that Mamoru would never be coming. Usa, please live a happy and sane life with your child. Mamoru would want you to do so with and you know it. Take care with Seyia and your future child. Protect your crystal for the future. We all miss you greatly here and we look forward to seeing you in the future.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mina, Ami, Rei, Mako, Ruka, Mirichu, Pu, and Taru  
  
She gasped as she finished the letter. Someone her grandmother had loved had died from a stab wound. She looked at the date on the letter, February 5 1998. That was only months after her grandmother had come to America to live with Seiya. There were no letters in the bunch after that date. Serena also knew that her mother had been born in June 1998, four months after the letter was written. She reached into the box and pulled out a bunch of newspaper clippings with various headings about teenage superheroes. She pulled a single, dried red rose. The rose was perfect in every way, the scent was still present, but a male scent was also there. At the bottom of the box was a faded and Serena had to admit, ugly green jacket. She held it up for closer inspection and noticed that it was the same jacket she saw her grandmother wear after her husbands death. She never once wore it around Seiya, but after he died, she wore it frequently. She wrapped it around her shoulders and immediately felt warm and safe. She could smell the faint traces of roses and a tint of cinnamon. In the pocket she found a single gold band ring with a diamond in the center of the rubies and emeralds. It looked like a rose with the moon. That would explain her grandmothers apparent obsession with the moon and her beautiful rose gardens.  
  
Her grandmother, Tsukino Usagi had lived a life that was unfamiliar to everyone here in America. She was too tired to dig deeper but she had a nagging feeling in her mind that the information she would uncover would change her life and her perception of her grandmother. Who were all the stingers in her grandmother's past? Who was the mysterious man who had apparently loved Usagi but was never able to marry her? Who was her real grandfather, the man or Seiya? Her mother looked nothing like Seiya, but there were similarities between the stingers. And what about the mysterious objects like the broach, the pen, and the locket? Serena wanted answers, she wanted to solve her grandmother's past. But how? 


End file.
